Living In A Lie
by davis-baker
Summary: We all make choices in our lives that we regret. And sometimes life turns out to be unfair. We just have to adjust and get used to it even if we're living a lie. Eventually BL! PLEASE R&R!


**A/N - I haven't made a new story in a while so I figured why not. I will still be working on A Bad Dream. So look for a new chapter of that later this week! **

**Anyway, onto this. I've had some what of an idea in my head for a while so I tried writing it. I hope it turned out well. If I don't get a good amount of reviews, I guess I'll just leave it alone and just work on A Bad Dream only. So if you like it, review and I will continue. **

**Read, Enjoy, and Review! Thanks!!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Living In a Lie

Chapter 1 -

The dim-lit street light flickered on and off in the starry sky. She sat on a lawn chair on the porch of her small but comfortable home with her knees brought up to her chin. Her mascara continued to run down her sad face as a gentle autumn night breeze brushed upon it.

Why did this have to be her? After all she'd been through in her life, it had to of happened to her. It wasn't fair, it was beyond unfair.

And of course they had to get into another fight again. That was all they did lately. She'd yell and scream about how what he was doing was making her life a living hell. He'd just yell back, trying to top her loud raspy voice and say that he was stuck. There was nothing he could do to change what had happened.

And then once the two stopped screaming, she'd wipe her tears away with her sleeve and mumble something about how she should not even be having this baby, _his_ baby, that she should have ended it when she found out. That she should have stayed at the clinic, without him knowing, and should have gotten that goddamn procedure done. Then all of this wouldn't be happening.

She'd still be making her own clothing line in her boutique, Clothes Over Bros'. He wouldn't continuously have to go back and forth from his house to hers whenever she felt lonely.

And more importantly, she wouldn't have to be raising a child alone while he'd be off gallivanting with Peyton.

She heard his shoes clash along the uneven pavement. He had come back. He always did.

He walked up to her and sat on the vacant chair next to her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as he stared deeply into her hazel eyes.

"No, you're not." She mumbled, shaking her head slightly. "You're not and you know it." She said once more.

"Brooke." He sighed. His eyes had bags under them and the lack of sleep was definitely evident. "What can I do? What can I do to make this better?"

"There's nothing you can do, Luke. Unless you have a time machine to take me back five months ago to when none of this existed, then nothing."

"Look, I know this is hard."

"Hard? You know nothing about this being hard. You go home every night to your fiancé and you have no worries. You're getting married in less than a month. Me? I'm barely making enough money from my store and now in like four months I'm gonna have someone depending on me when I can't even rely on myself!"

"Brooke, you know I'm here to help you."

"Until when, Luke? Doesn't Peyton need you at home? I'm sure you two have some last minute wedding things to go over."

"Alright, that is not fair, Brooke. You blame me for all of this. I don't know what you want me to do. Okay. I'm trying my best. But there's only so much I can do. You're right, I screwed up, but it wasn't just me! We both made a mistake. And now, well now we're living up to it." Silence echoed throughout. "What do you want me to do?"

She stared at him. Really stared at him. He was right, it was both of their faults, they both screwed up. She covered her face with her hands and sobbed. Sobbed hard.

"Just make it go away." She mumbled as he rhythmically rubbed her back.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_It's a shame Peyton had to go to another art show on your birthday." Brooke slurred as she gulped down the last of her beer._

"_Yeah. But you're here. That's all that matters now." He paused to swig another sip of from his cup. "Thanks, Brooke, you're a great friend." _

"_No problem...So, you two engaged, that's great." Brooke said with a plastered fake smile on her face. She had to be happy for her two best friends. "Congrats." She then added as she moved closer to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. _

_Their eyes then met, and each felt an immediate spark. Before Brooke could turn away, his lips crashed upon hers. And as wrong as it was for each to be doing such thing, it just felt so right. _

"_Lucas..." Brooke tried pulling away._

"_What, you don't want to?"_

"_No, I mean yes, I mean I do, of course...but you're engaged..."_

"_I need you so bad." He said in a low, hoarse voice. _

_And that was the end of that..._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Looking back, Brooke knows that what had happened that night was completely idiotic and stupid of her...but they were both drunk and weren't exactly thinking at the time.

After five minutes of Lucas soothing Brooke she looked up and met his eyes.

"Go home, Luke. Peyton needs you."

"No, Brooke..."

"Go, I'll be fine."

"Alright, you know where to reach me." He replied and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She mumbled back and sighed as she got up from her seat.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sorry about that, it was Brooke." Lucas said as he walked into he and Peyton's bedroom.

"Yeah, figured as much."

"I'm sorry, Peyt."

"I understand...it's just...when is this gonna stop?"

"I honestly don't know. It's just my responsibility, ya know? I need to help her out."

"I know." She replied glumly.

"Look." He said as he stared straight into her eyes. "I love you, okay? You. And we're getting married in a month. Okay? We're gonna be fine. This, this whole thing, is gonna be fine. Okay?"

"Okay." She smiled weakly back and gave him a kiss.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke sat down at her kitchen table, a cup of tea in one hand, once entering her house. She felt a small kick from her stomach and smiled, placing a hand over her abdomen. She had just started feeling the baby kick a few weeks ago. It was just after she and Lucas had a fight and he stormed off. She was hot tempered and felt dizzy so she took a seat. And there it was. And suddenly, feeling that sensation, she forgot about the fight. Unfortunately Lucas wasn't there to feel it with her.

She'd just have to get used to that.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N - Any good? Not so sure about the title so I may change it later as the story progresses. **

**Anyways, Liked it? PLEASE REVIEW (otherwise I won't continue)! **

**Thanks, **

**Melissa**


End file.
